Recessed installation of a component within a surface material generally entails the formation of an aperture within the surface material dimensioned so to receive the component therethrough for installation. In some applications, a guide or template may be provided to guide formation of such apertures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,137 for a Router Template Assembly and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0115767 for a Template for Remodeler Lighting Application each provide a template or guide to be positioned on a mounting surface to guide formation of an aperture, the former for the installation of a recessed junction box, and the latter for the installation of a recessed light fixture. U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,025 for a Universal Installation Template and Method of Use for Placement of In-Wall or In-Ceiling Speakers, on the other hand, describes an adjustable template to be mounted prior to drywall installation so to guide the formation of an aperture in receiving an in-wall or in-ceiling speaker.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art.